Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph have to sing a duet on Mia's birthday party...


**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing,just the storyline. The song is Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee.

Author's Note:Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help!You're the best!:-)

'Oh Princess!'said Charlotte when she found Mia in the kitchen

'Hello Charlotte.How do we stand?'asked Mia

'Everything is perfect! I arranged nearly everything, ordered the cake , found music ,made plans about the decoration, set the menu and there's only one thing left… sending the invitations out…'answered Charlotte while she looked at the list 'Your birthday party will be a smash hit!'

'Well I hope so!'smiled Mia 'And did you figure out something? You know about Joe and Grandma…'

'Not exactly but there is something on my mind…'smiled Charlotte mysteriously

'Good…We have to bring them together …nothing hard just a little push,you know…'

'I absolutely know what you mean.'smiled Charlotte 'I'll do my best!'

'And I'll help you, just tell me what to do!'smiled Mia

'Right….the first thing is….we have to shorten your guest list….'cos they need a little privacy…just familiar faces,you know…'

'You're right…make a new list…Let's see…Grandma, Joe, Lilly, Shades, You and me…is it all right?'

'Absolutely perfect princess!'smiled Charlotte 'And I have an idea….nothing concrete,just…'started Charlotte and whispered something to Mia's ear

'Hahaha!Fantastic Charlotte!I can't wait to see them!'smiled Mia

'Me too!'laughed Charlotte

'Is there anything I can do?'asked Mia

'I think that's all Princess.'

'Right!Go and check the details and soon the fun is starting!'smiled Mia

OOOOOOOOO

A week later everybody was sitting in the ballroom….Mia was on the throne….it was a tradition…the celebrated can sit on the throne…and the other people in front of her…

They finished dinner, Lilly made a speech,and they gave the gifts…

'And now…'started Mia '…you have to do what I'm saying,'cos tonight I'm the queen….so first one:Lilly…please dance with Charlotte a….what do I choose?...Oh I've got it!A polka….'laughed Mia

'Ok…'said Lilly 'Charlotte may I…'and they started to dancing….Lilly was always a clumsy,but Charlotte was worse….everybody was laughing hard and Shades took photos too…

A little later Mia winked to Charlotte…

'Now your turn Joe!'smiled Mia

'Very well Princess.'answered Joseph with a smile 'What do you want me to do?'

'Please sing something to me…and the song is...Charlotte can you come here a minute?'said Mia

'Yes Princess?'asked Charlotte

'Did you choose the song?'whispered Mia

'Yes I did Princess.'smiled Charlotte

'Which is…'

'Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee.'whispered Charlotte

'Haha…perfect!'answered Mia then turned back to Joseph 'Well Joe the song is Don't Go Breaking My Heart…the lyrics are on the wall…please Charlotte turn the projector on…and Joe you need a partner…and that will be….Grandma!'smiled Mia

'Mia I really don't think….'started Clarisse

'Oh come on Grandma! It's my birthday and I really don't know what's the matter 'cos you have a beautiful singing voice….please Grandma!'begged Mia with puppy eyes

'All right!All right!Fortunately this is one of my favourite songs.'smiled Clarisse and she stood next to Joseph while Mia and Charlotte were chuckling

'Are you ready?'asked Joseph with a smile

'Yes I'm ready.'Clarisse was blinking adorably while Joseph lifted her hand up and kissed it

Then Charlotte pushed the play button and the music filled the air…

Joseph: 'Don't go breaking my heart…'he smiled at her…they were opposite each other

Clarisse: 'I couldn't if I tried…'she smiled back

Joseph: 'Honey if I get restless…'he asked with a questioning look

Clarisse :'Baby you're not that kind…'she flicked

Joseph: 'Don't go breaking my heart…'

Clarisse: 'You take the weight off me...'

Joseph: 'But Honey when you knock on my door…'

Clarisse: 'Who I gave you my key…'

Both of them: 'Oohooo… nobody knows it …'they stepped closer to each other

Joseph: 'But when I was down…'

Clarisse: 'I was your clown…'

Both of them: 'Ohhoo nobody knows it… nobody knows it…'

Joseph: 'Right from the start …'

Clarisse: 'I gave you my heart …oho I gave you my heart…'she smiled radiantly

Joseph: 'So don't go breaking my heart…'he begged with puppy look

Clarisse:'I won't go breaking your heart…'she shook her head with a smile

Both of them:'Don't go breaking my heart…'

Joseph: 'Nobody told us…'he stepped closer to her

Clarisse: ''Cause nobody showed us…'she stepped back from him

Joseph: 'And now it's up to us babe…'he stepped closer again

Clarisse: 'Wow I think we can make it…'she took another step back and when he caught her he kissed her hand

Joseph:'So don't misunderstand me…'

Clarisse: 'You put the light in my life…'she cupped his cheek

Joseph: 'You put the sparks to the flame…'

Clarisse: ' I've got your heart in my sights…'she winked

Both of them: 'Oohooo Nobody knows it …'

Joseph: 'But when I was down…'

Clarisse: 'I was your clown…'

Both of them: 'Ohhoo Nobody knows it… nobody knows it…'

Joseph: 'Right from the start …'

Clarisse: 'I gave you my heart …oho I gave you my heart…'

Joseph: ' Don't go breaking my heart…'he begged with puppy eyes

Clarisse:'I won't go breaking your heart…'she shook hear head and smiled

Both of them:'Don't go breaking my heart…..

When the song ended there was a thunderous applause and Joseph kissed Clarisse's hand tenderly …her smile was radiant…

OOOOOOOO

The party was a smash hit,Charlotte was right ….and when it finished Joseph escorted the Queen to her suite….They were standing outside her room…

'Thank you for the beutiful evening Your Majesty.'smiled Joseph

'It was fantastic…'smiled Clarisse 'That song…I really enjoyed it…'

'Me too…and I think we are better than Elton John and Kiki Dee…'

'Much better Joseph…much better…'Clarisse was chuckling

'So good night Clarisse.'smiled Joseph and kissed her hand,then looked deep in her eyes for a moment 'And Honey!Don't go breaking my heart!'said teasingly

'I won't go breaking your heart!'smiled Clarisse and went into her suite…

Joseph decided to go for a walk….it was a beautiful summer night and he was over the clouds 'cos Clarisse….

'I think she loves me too…'thought Joseph with a big smile on his face …

OOOOOOOO

A year later Mia turned to twenty-one ,and she must marry to Andrew….the Queen and Joseph was walking in the garden towards the Gazebo….

'Does she have the makings of a queen?'asked Clarisse

'Well,she's young,but I've always believed in her.'answered Joseph

'The wedding invitations have been sent out….She and Andrew make a fine pair I think…'

'Yes,they do.'

'She is very set on it,you know.'

'Clarisse my dear.Forget the wedding for a moment….'said Joseph and they stopped 'In less than a month you will no longer be queen,and I will no longer be your head of security….I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows…'

'Oh Joseph I…'

'Yes.Yes my dear.I would kneel if it weren't for my knee replacement.'smiled Joseph and they sat down

'Joseph there's a wedding to be planned…Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than 30 days.'

'Perhaps it's time to consider the duty you have to yourself…'

'Oh…'

'Clarisse…My Darling…You promised me something a year ago…'

'Oh yes…'

'So?'

'Right.After Mia is queen…I won't go breaking your heart!'smiled Clarisse and she softly kissed him on the lips ,…Honey.'

The End

Author's Note:Hey don't go breaking my heart and leave me a review! 


End file.
